My Own Eternity
by VampFan539
Summary: Emma thinks that no one cares, so she tries to kill herself. Someone saves her. Things get messy soon after. Warning: Contains attempted suicide, and a vampire.
1. Chapter 1: So much blood

**Emma's POV:**

I sat in my room the tears flowing freely down my face. I didn't bother to mask the volume of my voice. There was no one home in the apartment to worry about me. How could I have been so stupid to believe all the lies, my father had told. He said he was going to come back soon, that he had to run to the store for some milk and beer. Yeah I know what an odd combination.

He had left three days ago. Now unless he was buying those items in China, I think he should be home by now. How could he leave his 17 year old daughter? I thought he had said I'll always be here for you no matter what kiddio. It's me and you against the world. Another lie I had believed. Where had he been when I had started using weed? Where had he been when I was nearly raped at the party last month? I'll tell you where he had been, he had been at the bar over on Taylor street getting hammered. That is exactly where he had been. That selfish bastard.

I stood up and walked slowly towards my bathroom. The knife I had placed there earlier was practically calling my name. Very carefully I set my letter down on the ledge of the bathtub. Hopefully I wouldn't splatter blood on the note. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eye's were a dull lifeless baby blue, my long brown hair had lost it's shinny luster. I had lost at least ten pounds ever since my mother's death nearly a year ago. In fact I think I died along with her. My body had just refused to follow right away.

"Goodbye Emma."

I said to myself, as I made the first deep cut on my left wrist. The pain was intense , and I cried out once again. Vaguely I thought that I should have just done the job with pills, that might have done the trick faster. I silently cursed my own stupidity on the subject. I really was just a stupid girl after all. I cringed again and slid the knife over to my other hand. Quickly before I could back out , I sliced that wrist as well. I began to fell woozy as the blood left my body forming a rather interesting pattern on the ground. I slummed against the sink, ready for oblivion to take over. It didn't matter if I went to hell. I felt like I was already there. I closed my eyes and waited for the darkness to take over.

**Simon's POV**

I waved to my friends as their car drove away, after they had dropped me off in front of my building. It was nearing sun up, and unless I wanted to fry to a crisp I knew I better get my ass into my nice safe apartment. Being a vampire while it has it's perks, also has it's down side. I hurriedly pushed the button and the elevator opened. I jabbed the button and waited patiently as it descend upwards. The annoying music in the elevator made me want to beat my head against the wall, but somehow I managed to curb the impulse. Finally, the doors opened onto my floor. As soon as it did the smell hit me like a ton of bricks. While it would have been no existent to a human, to my kind the scent was singing. It was the familiar smell of blood and death.

I lost all control of my demon, he took over and ran to the door the smell was coming from. Without much thought he kicked in the door and ran towards the bathroom. Somewhere in the back of my mind the real me realized that this apartment belonged to Mr. Evans and his daughter. While I had never really made contact with either one of them, I still felt a twig or remorse for what I was about to do. I felt my demon scoop up the body of the young girl, her heart beat was faint and I could hear that it was going to stop. My demon sunk it's fangs into her neck and began to drink what little blood was left.

Her eye's fluttered open, obviously surprising both of us.

"What's going on?" She rasped out, almost making my demon chuckle. She seemed pissed that someone had interrupted her suicide. I think that's what had redeemed her to my demon. She seemed a little feisty.

"Nothing little one. Just close your eye's. I'm going to give you something that you never even realized that you wanted."

I watched on in horror, as my fangs ripped into my own arm, the blood now flowing. My demon lowered the gushing arm to her mouth. The demon waited for her to start drinking and he chuckled evilly once she did. I wanted to stop this right now, but once I lost control like this, my body was under his command. It's a lot like having a split personitly. The demon removed her mouth from my body deciding he had given her enough blood. He cradled her close and slipped out of the apartment heading to our's. He gently shuffled her over, so he could unlock the door. Quickly before any of the neighbors could see he slipped into the apartment and shut the door. Thankfully no one had seen, or else the demon would have killed them. Carefully, we set her down on the bed and watched her transformation take place.

He body arched in extreme pain. Hissing sounds came from her as her bone's cracked and popped. They were forming to be stronger, which would allow her to run faster and be stronger . One perk of being a vampire. Her hair which had been dull, became shiny and healthy looking. He skin which had been pale before, became even whiter. I watched and listened as her heart stopped all together, the final stage of death. This was a rather quick process, that never lasted long.

Once again her eye's opened, the part that had once been white was now a stunning bright red. This was normal in our kind, all newborn's eye's were like this. It usually lasted about half a year and would fade over time. It was like having a really bad case of pink eye.

"What happened?" she looked down at her wrist, shocked to see them completely healed. I smiled at her and waved from my spot next to the bed.

"Hello my dear and welcome to eternity."

AN: Okay read and review to let me know if I should continue this or not. No flames though, that's just mean. J Also if anyone wants to beta this I really would appreciate it. I suck at grammar and stuff :)


	2. Chapter 2: what The hell

"Wait I'm suppose to be dead. Is this hell?" I asked. The guy shook his head.

"No." And lightly traced my face with his hand. I was going to scream if he tried anything funny. This was crazy one minute I was slicing my wrist and the next I was sitting in what I assumed to be my neighbor's apartment. I looked down at my wrist and gasped in surprise. The cuts on my wrist had completely healed over at some point.

"What in the fuc….." He placed his hand over my mouth now, and shot me a look that clearly stated that I should shut up now. I felt the terror return and I did the only think I could think of, I bit his hand and the blood began to flow into my mouth. I couldn't think clearly and I began to suck on the blood. It flowed through me and I couldn't stop. I should have been repulsed by sucking on a strangers blood, but it's was like thanksgiving where you just had to keep on eating that last drum stick. I struggled to sit up to gain better access to the rich nectar, only to be pushed back. I growled at my prey, I felt like I was possessed by something I couldn't explain. A hunger had awoken in me, and I would not be denied. I lunged at my neighbor, my eye set on his jugular. Unfortunately he was much quicker than I was and he lunged at me at the same time tackling me to the ground. He held me pinned, he managed to keep himself away from my teeth.

"That was not nice. Vampires do not feed like that off one another. Well unless it's during sex, but we are never going to that together. So no more biting, or I'll super glue your mouth shut. So help me I will." For some reason I felt the dire need to obey him. My body relaxed on it's own accord and I had to process everything he had said. This was all happening so fast.

One minute I was in my bathroom killing myself. The next I was being called a vampire by my mysterious next door neighbor who had never even acknowledged me before.

"Vampire's aren't real." I said matter of factley, that earned me a chuckle.

"Really so you normally go around biting a stranger's hand and then try to kill them?"

"No, I don't but come on there is probably a logical explanation, I was scared and I thought you were going to rape me." He sat up off my body he had pinned as if I had burned him.

"Ew… No way I may be a lot of things but a rapist's is not one of them. Not now not ever. I promise you that." He stood up quickly and held out a hand to help me up. I hesitated a moment, debating on if what he said was true. Not about the vampire part that I didn't believe, but I was fairly certain he wasn't a rapist.

"My name is Simon Montez. What's yours?" Okay we were going back to normal conversation's that I could handle.

"Emma Cruz."

"Look it's going to be daylight soon and you look tired. Why don't you sleep in here and I'll sleep in the guest room. At night fall I will explain this all to you." I resisted the urge to ask about coffins. I felt myself nodding in agreement with him. He was right I was tired and needed to sleep. He lead me to another door and gently pushed me towards it.

"Here take a shower, there will be clean clothes waiting for you when your done."

He left before I could utter a protest, not that I would have. For some reason I was having a hard time saying no to him. I stripped down and took in my surroundings. My glaze falling on the mirror, I stepped closer towards it, and smiled at my refection. Ha ha that proved he was lying, it was a common fact vampire's don't have a refection. I was just being held  
captive by a nut job that's all. I quickly showered, just wanting to wash off all the dried blood that had accumulated on my body. So much was not making sense, why wasn't I dead? Why had I wanted to drink blood? Why did I have a small desire to go out and drink the blood of every living thing I saw.

I shut off the water and wrapped a towel around myself. I made my way into the bedroom and noticed that there were fresh sheet's on the bed and a pair of my pj's right next to the dresser. He must have snuck over to my apartment while I had been showering. I dressed and decided that we should talk now, instead of sleeping. I wanted some answer's, I pulled open the door and marched out.

As soon as I stepped into the sunlight from the front window hit my body. See sunlight hurts vampires; I was fine, well that was until my arm started to smoke. I was on fire and that didn't make sense. Was I spontiusly combusting, the pain laced my whole body. I couldn't even cry out, I needed help. A blur hit me, knocking me back into the bedroom, the  
door slammed shut. I was encased in the safety of the room without window's once again. Simon began to check me over making sure I wasn't to hurt. The burns had already started to heal, much to my amazement. He let out a sigh and  
flashed me a glare.

"I told you to stay in here. Not to go prancing around outside this room. Don't you ever listen to anything?" he asked angrily. I flinched feeling like a small child who had just gotten caught trying to sneak a cookie  
before dinner.

"I'm sorry. We need to talk."

"Yeah, I guess we do."


	3. Chapter 3: The change

_Simon POV_

"So I guess sunlight is a bad thing then?" Emma asked as I let her up. I stood between her and the door just in case she tried to make another suicide attempt. How stupid could I have been? I mean the girl had only just tried to kill herself hours ago, and I had left her alone unsupervised. Someone really ought to give me the dumb ass of the year award. I was responsible for another person now and as her sire I had certain duties that had to be addressed. Such as making sure my little vamp made it through her first day of being part of the undead community

"Yeah it's deadly to young vampire's. There's legends about elders who can travel about in the light, but I've never met any that could."

Emma began to pace back and forth; I think she was about to break down and cry. I cursed the sunlight shining brightly in my living room. I had never been much help to women when they cried, it made me uncomfortable. Now we were  
both stuck in here for the reminder of the day. Her head jerked up to look at me from across the room. Oh crap, this was not good.

"So besides sunlight what else can kill me?"

"Sorry ask another question, I refuse to answer that one until you can prove to me that you won't try to kill yourself again."

"Well shouldn't I know, in case I'm out and about and someone tries to kill me?"

"No need to worry; I'll be there to make sure that you are protected."

As the words came out of my mouth I realized that it was true. As her sire a primitive urge to protect and cherish her had formed naturally. I would kill anyone who dared to hurt her. It was something I hadn't been able to think about when my demon had taken control. Now this girl had become my whole world and I was really ready to die to protect her at all cost. I think I might have fallen for my little vamp within a few short hours. I was doomed; she would never want to be with me. I had made her into a monster and she had every right to hate me. I really did deserve the dumb ass award.

"Okay well thanks for becoming my body guard I guess. How old are you in vampire years?" Boy this girl really cut to the chase, didn't she?

"I was nineteen. It was the summer of 1945 shortly after world war two ended. I had been in the US army for a year. It was our job to go through camps and destroy them. My unit was going through a concentration camp in Buchenwald, Germany. "

_Flash back_

_I held my M1911 pistol up and moved about the dingy basement room that had once been a torture chamber. There were no windows down here and the only source of lights came from our flashlights. My best friend Nathan was covering  
me. The other four men in our unit were on the upper levels. We were doing a sweep of the lower levels checking for any Nazi enemy's that might have been hiding out. We had rounded up three so far at this base which was supposed to  
have been abandoned two months ago._

_"Simon, I think it's safe. There's no one here lets just move on out. This place really is creepy."_

_I agreed with him on that one, so much death had occurred here it was as if the spirits of those poor souls were still in  
the room watching us. I tried to lighten up the situation._

_"Yeah right, you just want to get out of here so you can go back to base and write a letter to Mary Ellen."_

_I teased him a lot about his soon to be wife. As soon as we got back to the states he was going to marry her. They had only been together for three months when he had gotten drafted, so they really hadn't had a long time together. Soon though we would all be home and he would get a happy ending._

_"Your just jealous cause I got to her first."_

_He joked back, smiling like a loon. He shone his flashlight back towards the stairs, when something brushed past my arm. I whirled around towards whatever it was and fired two rounds. Fear gripped me, like it did every time I had to face the enemy. The uncertainty of death was enough to drive me mad. I heard Nathan let out a strangled cry of pain. Whatever was down here with us was bad news and it had moved so fast. I ran towards Nathan my flashlight shone on him and another figure. The figure was a man and he was ripping into Nathan's neck, blood splattered everywhere. I fired my gun again into the man holding my friend. The clip hit him right in the head. With a fierce growl that sounded like a lion at the zoo, the man dropped Nathan and pounced on me. I never had time to scream when his teeth bit into my jugular. My vision blurred and everything went black._

_End flashback_

"When I regained conciseness I learned the man who had attacked us was Jack Devon a vampire. Jack had been hiding down there in that basement for the day, he never gave a reason for attacking us. I think he might have been lonely.  
He had changed not only me, but Nathan as well he had killed the rest of my unit and the three Nazi prisoner we had found. We never got to see our families again and Nathan was devastated, he hated Jack with a passion. His Mary Ellen married some other guy two years after the army had declared Nathan dead. Nathan never got over her, he was so very angry at Jack for years."

Emma had stopped her pacing and looked at me.

"I know how he feels sort of. When you feel like someone you love has abandoned you."

"Right lets not get into this right now." She nodded her head in agreement and let out a small yawn.

"Look why don't you get into bed and get some sleep. We have a long night ahead of us." She complied quickly, and pulled the covers up near her head. I grabbed my pillow and placed it on the floor.

"You know we can share the bed. It's not like were going to do anything,  
besides sleep." She said without a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"We barley know one another." She rolled her eye's at me as she ran a hand through her short brown hair.

"Oh come on it's not the 1940's anymore. It's not as scandalous to share a bed with some one when all your doing is sleeping." she waited, but I just stayed on the ground. She let out a frustrated cry.

"Oh for the love of Pete just get up here already. I trust you not to hurt me."

That's what got me to move; she had admitted that she trusted me. I heaved myself up and onto the other side of the bed. I had to resist the urge to build a pillow fort between us. I didn't want her to think I was a total nut job. Once again I cursed myself, what kind of vampire has a huge window in his living room. I would have to fix that problem later. It was going to be a very long day of unrest .

**AN: Okay so this so far was my favorite chap to write. I tried to look up dates and other things for the world war two part. If I got anything wrong I'm sorry. :)I just kind of wanted to do something other then have him changed by some girl he ment in alley after a drunken night. I like stories like that don't get me wrong. :) It's just nice to change it up a bit.**


	4. Chapter 4: A hunting we will go

It had been a very long day and I hadn't really slept at all today. It's just that so much had happened to me in a short amount of time. Plus the fact that I was lying in bed with a really hot guy certainly didn't help. Simon was a cutie. I turned so I could stare at him while he was asleep. He had brownish blonde hair, in fact now that I looked at him he sort of looked like Cam Giandet from that movie Never back down. Only Simon was a lot hotter, he had a natural beauty; one that I assumed would help him attract his prey when he was hunting. I let out a girly sigh and brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face. I could have just about bashed myself over the head, what was I thinking? There was no way anyone could love me. I was damaged goods and not even my own father had stuck around to take care of me. I would have to stop  
all this foolishness, as soon as I got the chance I would finish the job I had started in my bathroom. I rolled back and prepared to launch myself out of the bed.

Faster then I could blink, a arm threw itself over me, stopping me from escaping. A soft growl echoed, clearly a warning for me not to move. Once again I obeyed his unspoken command. This was really getting old fast.

"Going somewhere Kitten?" He asked, with what I assumed to be a bemused expression. That really sort of irritated me and I was ready to scream in frustration.

"Why do I keep obeying you like that? I'm starting to feel like a puppet." A brief look of understanding filtered across his face.

"Because I'm your sire, it's just one of those things that come with being a vampire. It wont last like this forever, once you become stronger in mind I won't have this kind of control over you." I was about to reply when a strong burning sensation hit my throat. It was burning really badly and almost made me cry. I hated this, I had felt that same hunger when I had first  
awoken but it had gone away.

"Your hungry." Simon said and gently pulled me up and onto his lap. He cradled me close without another thought he offered me his neck. I tried to ignore the strong desire to rip into his throat. I pulled back and looked up. He was looking back at me with a look crossed between confusion and something else I couldn't identify.

"Drink up Kitten, not too much though. Just enough so you can control the demon."

"I can't what if I hurt you?"

"You won't I trust you not to hurt me." He said repeating the same words I had spoken a few short hours ago. Without further comment, I nuzzled his neck, my fangs slid out with ease and as gently as I could I bit into his neck. Once again the monster struggled to break free. It wanted his blood and his life. Well my demon could forget about that second one, there was no way in hell I would ever truly hurt him. The struggle to keep my demon at bay increased, she was going to take over soon. The blood continue down my throat and finally I was able to pull back. He looked midly surprised.

"I thought I might have to push you away. That was impressive. You seem to have a bit of control, for someone new to the whole vampire thing." My demon choose this moment to take control, but instead of biting him again I crushed my mouth into his. What surprised me even more was when he responded. He tightened his hold on me and pulled me closer. He nicked my tongue with his fangs and the blood flowed out into his mouth. In the back of my mind I began to panic and I think that's what allowed me to regain myself once again. I sprung from his arms and landed in a heap on the floor. Not the most graceful landing ever but it had gotten me away from doing something really bad with him.He looked down at me and laughed softly. He extended his hand to help me up but I ignored it. I was angry at myself for being so stupid.

"Sorry I lost control." We both said at the same time. A sly smile crossed my face. I would just pretend that the kiss had meant nothing to me. He could blame it on me being a new vampire.

"It's okay Kitten."

"Ugh please stop calling me that."

"Sorry but I can't, I rather like it as a nickname it just seems to fit you." A cocky grin filtered his face as he rose up from the bed and began to gather some clean clothes.

"Well Kitten, are you ready for you debut at hunting? The sun set about an hour ago." I nodded an resisted the urge to kiss him again. This was going way to fast for my liking.

"Yes" I got up as well.

"Okay then I'll go get changed out in the living room and you can get dolled up in here. I brought over an outfit form your apartment earlier." He left without waiting for a reply and I rolled my eyes muttering something about bossy vampire men.

**An Hour later (Hey a girl takes awhile to get ready)**

I had finally finished fixing my hair and makeup and turned to get my clothes. Something I usually didn't do. I expected to find my tshirt and jeans, instead I found a short dress and when I say short I mean it barely covered my butt dress. It was blood red and the front was cut low. It left very little to the imagination. I hissed in anger, if he thought I would put this junk on he was out of his freaking mind. This dress had been a gag gift from my friend Anna, something she had known I  
would never wear.

"Oh just hurry up and put on the damn dress." Simon called from the living room. I guess vampires had super hearing as well. Well I had a few colorful words he was about to hear. A knock at his front door made me jump, and at once some primal force made me recognize that it was another vampire.

Curiosity got the better of me and I hurried to get dressed I threw on the black hooker like boots. I casually walked into the living room, I noticed Simon first. Then I noticed the other occupant in the room. He seemed like he was in his early twenty's. I felt very self conscious right then and hugged my arms over myself. He stared at me as if he knew who I was. Well I for one had never met him so he could just knock off the ogling. Simon seemed to agree with me cause he stepped next to me a threw his coat over my shoulders.

"Emma, I want you to meet Nathan Smith. Nate this is Emma." This must be the Nathan that Simon had been talking about. I decided maybe he wasn't so bad after all and stuck out my hand for a handshake. Instead he brought my hand to his mouth and placed a kiss upon it.

"It's lovely to meet you." He said and released my hand. I nodded mutely at a loose of words for the moment. Nathan turned his attention back to Simon.

"She looks like Mary Ellen." Oh great , just what I wanted to hear that I looked just like his lost love. Then I began to think. Mary Ellen had been my grandmother's name, she had died three years ago.. could it have been the same Mary Ellen?

"That's my grandma's name." Before we could delve into it, Simon gestured to the door.

"Come on Kitten, you must be getting hungry." Nathan offered me his arm and not wanting to be rude I took it. Simon frowned and shot a nasty look at Nathan. I would have to ask him about that later. Nathan was just being nice  
to me there was no need to get all over protective on me.

**Fifteen minutes later  
**  
I had my face buried in Nathan's shoulder. We had been fine a few moments ago, but now there were so many humans around. I was going to loose it soon, and then it would be a blood bath. Simon had gone into the club to secure a human for me. He would be back soon and everything would be okay. Nathan patted my head and smiled at me.

"Your doing just fine Mary Ellen." I don't even think he realized he had called me that. I lost my temper.

"The name is Emma. E- M- M- A." I spelled it out. I was ready to snap and his stuipdness was being to grate on my demon's nerve.

"Sorry Emma." He said like he was a dog I had just kicked. Finally Simon returned to the alley a girl hung casually on his arm. She looked at him then at me.

"Hello there chica." She smiled and giggled like crazy and that was just annoying. My demon wanted to snap her neck just to shut her up. She was just one of those girls you could tell was a cheerleader in high school. Simon lifted her chin so she was staring into his eye's. Instantly she stopped laughing, it was like she was in a trance. He would so have to teach me that trick in the future.

"Now" Simon said and I felt Nathan release his hold on me. I crossed the small distance between myself and the girl and without second thought I began to drink. I caught her when she started to go limp, surprising myself. I had to remember that vampire's were a lot stronger then humans. Simon pulled me away from the girl and handed me off to Nathan. I fought the hold on me. I wanted the rest of her blood and I wanted it now. Nathan wasn't having any of that and he just held me back like I was a three year old throwing a hissy fit.

"You wont remember any of this. You will go back inside and call a cab and go home. You have gotten drunk and will have a really bad headache in the morning; but other then that your fine." Simon said to the girl and then bit into his wrist, he held the blood over the girls neck and I watched in wonder as her bite marks healed.

"Won't that make her one of us?" I asked Nathan. I really wanted to kill this girl now. I had just gotten Simon and I was not about to share him with some two bit tramp.

"NO, she was no where near being dead and there wasn't enough blood taken or given. She will just be really confused tomorrow." I relaxed happy that I wouldn't have to share my sire with her. I guess she had a right to live then. Simon took me away from Nathan and together we made our way home

**Okay so here's who my character's resemble. The actors maybe alittle older then what I described but it's who I like. :) This will save me from having to put in how they look. :)**

**Emma- Anna Kendrick- Jessica from Twilight the movie.**

**Simon- Cam Gigandet from Never Back Down.**

**Nathan-Jensen Ackles- Dean from Supernatural.**

**Jack- Johnny Depp everyone should know what he's from.**

**Emma's dad- Jeffery Dean Morgan- Denny from Grey's Anatomy**


	5. Chapter 5: a visitor at my door

**Simon POV**

Emma bounced into the bedroom and shut the door, the sun was just being to set. We had spent the night before painting the living room windows black and adding heavy drapes so the room was now vamp friendly. It had been a week since I had changed her over, and things were going rather well. We went out every night together to hunt. I would lure the happy meal on legs outside to Emma and Nathan. She would feed and I would erase the victims memories. The only thing that was becoming a problem was the fact that I was seriously falling for this girl. She had stolen a piece of my heart and I was not necessarily sure that I wanted her to give it back. Unfortunately Nathan had also taken a extreme fancy to her as well. I feared that if it came down to it I would have to take Nathan and stake him out in the sun if he dared to try anything. I really hoped he would back off, I really did not want things to turn out ugly. We had been friends for so many years he was like a brother to me.

She plopped down on the bed next to me and let out a dramatic sigh. I pretended that I didn't hear her and continued reading my book. Another sigh escaped her lips and I couldn't hide the small grin that graced my face. She was just to cute when she was bored.

"Simon, I'm hungry." She said with a small pout, which was my queue to offer to take her hunting. I was not about to offer my neck again. She needed to get use to feeding off humans on her own. Plus the fact that if we had a repeat of that kiss it we would both be doomed. She needed time to adjust to being a vampire, before I put the moves on her.

"Nathan should be here soon Kitten. Then we'll go out." It was defiantly time to change my course of thought about kissing her.

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?"

"Sorry Kitten." I said and earned a elbow to the ribs for all my efforts at teasing. I softly growled at her and dropped my book. I quickly and effictley pinned her to the bed and began to tickle her. She giggled and squirmed trying to get away. This would not be good if she kept wiggling around. We would both be embarrassed, me more so then her.

"Okay….Okay…….. I give up." She pushed me back so she could sit up and I let her. There was no way I wanted her to feel uncomfortable around me. A knock at the door startled us both. Thankful for the distraction I leapt up and went to answer it.

"Nathan it's about time……"

I trailed off as I took in the sight of my Sire. He brushed past me without waiting for an invitation and waited for me to close the door. Something must be going on to bring my sire to my home.

"Hello Simon it's been a long time."

He sat down and kicked his feet up onto my coffee table the mud fell off his shoes in a big clump. I would have to resist the urge to break out the table polish until after he left. Would it be bad manners to rip his legs off and beat him with them?

" Jack, what brings you out here?"

It was better to cut to the chase then wait. Plus the sooner he left the sooner I could scrub the table down. Yes I guees I'm alittle over obssessevive with cleaning. Jack on the other hand was impulsive and never thought about the consensuses of his actions. I had not liked living with him when I was first changed. I spent the majority of my time cleaning up after him. I defiantly didn't want him around Emma that much bad infleunces and all that.

"We've got trouble coming our way Simon, big trouble." This had not been the news I had been expecting him to deliver me.

"What? Why?" Before he could answer, Emma emerged from the bedroom and as Jack glanced at her I knew what was going on. Emma and I were in grave danger.

**AN: So the plot thickens. MUHAHAHAHA. Okay now on a more seroius note please review. It will make me mucho happy. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: More Drama is here

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. :) It made me really happy.**

**Emma POV**

I instantly knew who this vampire had to be. It had to be Jack, Simon's sire. It's just this man radiated power and major sex appeal. I wondered if I should bow or curtsy to him. It's not like there's a book out there on proper vampire etiquette. So instead I waved shyly at him and tried not to stare. Jack was extremely attractive and if I hadn't fallen  
for Simon already I defiantly would have been drooling all over the floor by now. I really needed to get my mind out of the gutter.

Jack instantly broke out into a huge grin and stood up. I briefly noticed that his shoes were leaving mud all over the floor. I was surprised Simon hadn't busted out the cleaning supplies yet.

"Hello my dear, it seems that my childe has lost all of his manners. I'm Jack and you would be?"

"Emma."

"Lovely to meet you, although I do rather wish it were under better circumstances. Like I said earlier we have trouble coming."

Oh yeay just what I wanted to hear. Hey nice to meet you now the shit is about to hit the fan. Maybe I didn't like this Jack all that much.

"What's going on Jack?" Simon asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. I guess he was tired of the cryptic act too. I moved to stand next to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Simon relaxed a little and we waited for Jack to speak again. I swear you could almost hear the Jeopardy Theme song going on.

"The S.S.V know what you've done and they are not happy."

Hmm... this was not good. I had no idea what the S.S.V. was, but I was pretty sure they were bad news.

"They are Emma. Really bad."

What the hell? How did Jack know what I had been thinking? This was creepy. Like the X-files kind of creepy.

"I can read your thoughts honey." He said and smiled that irritating smile of his. One I was begging to dislike with an extreme passion.

"What?"

Oh my god hadn't I just been thinking about how good looking he was and how I liked Simon. What if all vampire's could read my mind? Damn it Simon had starred in many of my fantasies lately. Would that mean Simon knew how much I cared about him and wanted to be with him? He would think I was a perverted psycho. Jack snickered at me again breaking my train of thoughts. He seemed like the type that seriously got off on tormenting others.

"Your secrets safe honey, not all vampire's can read minds. Some of us have gifts when we cross over. It's an oddity. In fact I've only meant about twenty other gifted vampires in my lifetime. I cant read everyone's minds just my minions and a few select others. It only works when I'm close by. While we may not live together like a normal coven I'm  
still Simon's sire and he's yours. So that means in a round about way you belong to me. Which is leading to our current problem." I guess I wouldn't be getting anymore vampire 101 lessons tonight.

"The S.S.V. stands for the Secret society Vampires. They were created back in the 1340's. The humans were being over killed. The vampires were out of control and needed to be brought to order. The humans would have banned together and murder all of us during the day when we are most powerless. Seven of the strongest vampires were appointed leaders. We divided it up equally between them. They each have assassins and guards to help carry out the laws. They made up rules sort of like the ten commandments, but for vampires." Jack paused to make sure I was keeping up with the conversation, so I nodded my head and indicated that he should continue. Did I really come off as being a slow learner or something. It's not like he was talking rocket science here.

"The number one rule is thou shalt not sire a human without the consent of the head of the section. It keeps the vampire population down so the humans don't even know we exist. Can you imagine if the humans found out we were  
real? We would be unsafe during the day. It would be the end off us all. Simon here broke rule number one when he changed you. Now the section leader wants the blood of the guilty. But not just your sire's blood. She wants  
yours, Nathan's, mine and anyone else I've sired. She wants to make an example out of our coven. To show the others what happens when rules are broken."

"Wait hadn't you sired Simon and Nathan without permission?" He was shocked that I had boldly asked that. Wonder if that was not something I should have asked. Oh well to late now.

"Yeah and I got a pardon after I was severely punished. I'll spare you the details. But that's why they are coming down so freaking hard on us. I only got to live because I was a favorite to the section leader. She said if anyone I  
sired turned out like me she would have no choice but to execute my coven."

Horror washed over me and all I wanted to do was cry. I was beyond angry at Simon now. He had placed so many people in danger all because of me.

"You should have let me die. It's what I had wanted anyway." He looked down almost like he was ashamed now. I had to leave before I did something I would regret like bash him upside the head with a chair. Not that it would do much good against him.

I turned and ran out of the apartment before anyone could stop me. My feet pounded down the stairs and out into the busy street. How could Simon put himself and innocent people in danger like that? I didn't care if they killed me, but I had a big problem with the section leader killing Simon. I would take down as many of the S.S.V as I could if it came down to it.

So lost in my feelings I didn't even have the urge to feed on the people milling around me. I was way to upset to eat. I continued to storm down the sidewalk not paying one bit of attention to anything around me. People in fact scurried to get out of my path not wanting to piss off the already angry girl marching past muttering to herself.

A loud honking sound startled me and I looked up at the train barling towards me. I hadn't even realized I was on the track. Instead of moving I just stood there and waited I would not be moving. Maybe if I was dead Simon would be safe. It's all I wanted in this world.

Just as the train was about to hit me I closed my eyes it might be better for me not to see it coming. All of a sudden I was hit hard and my body seemed to be flying. Wow maybe dying this way wasn't so bad after all. It was alot less painful then when I had cut myself. I landed hard on the ground and let out a small groan.

"Mary Ellen are you okay?" A voice asked one I recognized without opening my eyes. Well this night kept getting better and better didn't it?

"The name is EMMA." I said for the one hundredth and tenth time. I couldn't believe how unfair this was. What was it with the male population of vampire's and saving my life? It was just not cool, it's like they had formed a union or something.

"We had trouble finding you. It's like you were invisible even your scent was gone. It's like you had not wanted to be found." Nathan rushed on without even seeming sorry he had flubbed up my name again.

Nathan scooped me up into his arms and began carrying me off. This did cause me to open my eyes. I debated on if I could punch him in the head and promptly decided against it. He was not the vampire I was angry at and it would be unfair of me to hurt him.

"What are you doing?"

"We are going to my house. It's nearly dawn and we don't have time to make it back to your place."

"No it's not the sun just set an hour ago."

"Emma you been missing since 8:00pm it's now 6:30 am." Wow I must have really been out of it to be missing almost a whole night. Nathan continued his lecture.

"That was really stupid of you to go running off alone like that. If someone from the S.S.V. had found you instead of me. They would have killed you."

"So what?" I was failing to see how that could have been a bad thing.

"Do you have any idea what that would have done to me? I've just found you there's no way I'm letting you go again." As if to prove his point the tightened his hold on me and strolled into what I assumed to be his apartment.

**Simon POV  
**  
Jack and I made it back to my apartment just as the first rays of sunlight peeked out. I slammed the door shut and backed away from it like it was deadly. Which if someone opened that door it would be for us. We had spent all night looking for Emma, but had nothing to show for it. Nathan had shown up after she took off and we had all spilt up to search for her. I was going out of my mind. What if she had been out there when the sun had rose. She would be ashes by now and I was powerless to help her. Gone from my life as quickly as she had came into it. I would greet the sun myself if that were the case. I don't think I wanted to live without her. The phone rang and thankfully brought me from my depressing thoughts. I picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"It's me. She's safe, were going to crash at my place till the sun set's. Then we will meet up and decide what to do from there."

I had never been so happy to hear from Nathan in my whole unlife. I would give him the biggest brotherly hug in the world when I saw him. He was the best friend a guy could ever have. That is until my mind caught up to me.

Oh sweet Jesus!

Emma would be alone with him all day. Who knew what kind of things he might try to do with her. Scratch the hug I would kill him next time I saw him. I would rip him into little shreds and burn the pieces. Then I would mark Emma as mine and never let her away out of my sight again. I could just imagine them kissing and hugging ang well I would not let myself go into what else they could be doing.

"Simon man you there? Emma wants to talk to you." I heard a light rustling as the phone was passed. Then the voice of an angel, well a very ticked off angel.

"Simon I'm okay. I'm still angry at you for putting yourself in danger by creating me."

"Your worth it to me. The only thing I regret is that I hurt you. I'm sorry but I would do it all over again if I had the chance." I could practically see the smile that lit up her face. At least that's what I was hopeing she was doing.

"I'm not sure what to say so I'm going to go. I'll see you tonight. We will be having a big talk."

She quickly hung up and I turned to Jack who was currently cleaning his muddy prints up off the floor. He was trying to make me feel better in his own little way. He had also swept up the table pieces. Funny I don't remember that table being broke. I must have done it while I had been thinking about Nathan and Emma together. I felt like utter crap and only one thing would make me better and she was currently about five miles away.

**An: Please read and review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: So long Jack

**Thanks again to all who reviewed. :)**

**Simon POV**

I tossed around in my bed restlessly. Anyway I rolled sleep continued to avoid me. I closed my eyes and tried counting sheep. I made it all the way to one hundred and seventy before I gave up on that attempt to sleep. Well this  
sucked big time. I had so many problems right now my brain was over thinking everything. Not the part about the S.S.V. That I would handle when the time came. I was fairly confident that I could sweet talk my way out of that problem. The thing that stuck out the most though and truly bugged me was that Emma was off spending the day with Nathan. I could just imagine him sweet talking her.

"OH Mary Ellen what a lovely girl you are. Forget about your sire and run away with me. We can have everything together Mary Ellen." She would be so smartened with him she wouldn't even bother to correct him on the name thing.

"Simon who?" She would ask and together they would laugh and then when one would think things couldn't get any worse he would lean over and run his disgusting vile hand up her thigh and into places I will not mention. Then  
they would start kissing and I'm stopping right there or else as soon as they stepped into this apartment tonight Nathan would be a dead vampire. He hadn't done any of those things and unless I found out he did. Then I had no right to be angry. Even if he was currently hanging out with my girl at the moment.

Hell I hadn't even told her I wanted her to be with me in fact all I had done when she had been around was discourage any type of closeness. She probably thought I was batting for the other team if you know what I mean. Not  
that there's anything wrong with that because in all truth vampires are very sexual creatures and if the mood hits it's hard to control. So most of us will do anything that walks, talks, Moo's or baa's. Well not me per say but I've heard a couple stories from a few of my vampire buddies.

In frustration I ripped the pillow from behind my head and threw it against the wall. Ha-ha take that society. Okay I was defiantly losing my grip on sanity. Any minute now the nice men with the tight white jackets would come  
to take me away and lock me in a cell with padding. I needed to calm down maybe I could try yoga. It was something Emma had been trying to get me into. It helps a person relax she had said to which I had replied how could one relax  
when they are bent up like a pretzel? She had flipped me the bird and continued with her yoga tape. Seemed like a quite logical question to me.

My alarm clock choose that minute to go off alerting me that I only had an hour left till the sunset. Well that saved me from having to do yoga. Instead I got up and took a quick shower. After that I went to warm up some blood from the fridge. Though it's not as good that way it works when there's no time to hunt. It's also very expensive when you have to buy it on the black market. So it's not like I make a habit out of drinking it. Not that I'm worried about money since Jack had donated a hefty sum to me when I was turned. I'm a millionaire now thanks to proper investing. Yeah I know I could be living in a mansion instead of a small apartment. But I had grown up when times were tough and you had to survive on very little. So thous I stuck close to my roots as I could.

The microwave wave beeped to let me know the blood was done. Just as I was taking it out the front door opened and I knew Emma and Nathan were here. I dropped the packet onto the floor and raced towards my Emma.

Before she could register my presence I flung myself around her and hugged her like my life depended on it. I had never been more relived in all my life to see someone. Happy she hadn't been hurt the night before. Nathan growled  
low but didn't move to separate us. A wise decision on his part, I would have ripped his head off. I was so happy to have her home I missed Jack coming into the room. He cleared his throat loudly and waited until he was sure he had our attention.

"Great now that were all here and accounted for we can get down to saving our asses." I detected a note of annoyance in his voice. He was angry at Emma's childish display last night. I was not certain that he wouldn't demand I punish my unruly childe. Not that I would ever if it came down to a fight I know who's side I'd be on.

"Sorry I ran off Simon." Emma said ignoring Jack's glares. I wonder if she realized ignoring him would make matters worse. Jack had a temper like a rattle snake and could be as mean as one too. He hated disrespect more than anything in the world. Before Nathan or I could stop him he yanked Emma out of my embrace and threw her against the wall with the loudest thud. I think I even heard a few bones snap. He picked her back up and slammed her again.

"Simon, Nathan don't you move." He hissed using his sire bond thing to make me comply. I had thought for sure I had grown out of that whipped fledgling state. I guess I had been wrong and I was powerless to stop him.

You stupid girl. I'm your elder and I will not be ignored. It's your fault we're in this mess in the first place."

He let his fangs grow I had never seen him lose his cool this much. He was angry at being pulled into this mess. I think he was also scared that the S.S.V would kill him. He was not a foolish man after his last encounter with them. They had done something to alter him, because he was absolutely terrified. He was going to kill her right then and there.

I managed to break out of my shock my demon protested that I had ignored my sire's command, but it also demand that I make Jack pay for hurting something it cared about. Which was strange because I thought for sure that demons cared for nothing except pain. I grabbed Jack's arm before he could strike her again. I twisted until his arm was no longer attached to his body. He had dropped Emma and we were now in a fight to the death.

He would go for my throat and I would dodge out of his way, occasionally I would hit him over the head with his severed arm. I never had wanted to fight Jack this badly before. Then again he had never hurt someone I cared so much about. Unfortunately he was older and stronger and he had me pinned to the ground and was snapping his jaws towards my jugular. I knew it would all be over soon. He wouldn't be able to control his demon and he would kill me.

Emma screamed and threw herself on Jack's back. He shook her off and she landed in a heap on the coffee table. It broke into a million little pieces but the worse part was the wood sticking out of Emma's chest right near where her heart was. The smell of her blood distracted him and I was able to push Jack away and sunk down to Emma. A loud scream pierced the room I'm not sure from whom but when I pulled my eyes away from Emma's Nathan stood by himself holding a extra piece of my table next to him was a pile of ashes. He had killed Jack our only link to trying to stop the S.S.V. We were all in a  
heap of trouble.

With much care I began to carefully remove the wood from Emma's chest. It was very close to her heart and one wrong move would kill her. She didn't scream or whimper as I worked to free her. She must have a really high pain tolerance or something. Finally after a long grueling half an hour I had all the wood out of her body. I bit into my wrist and held it to her mouth. Nothing happened at all, she didn't even move to bite me.

**AN: Please Read and review. If you don't want to review if you go over to my poll and vote on who you think Emma should end up with that's cool to. Thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8:Heaven can wait

**Sorry this took me awhile my modem fried and by fried I mean it was shooting out sparks. :( It sucked so much. **

Emma's POV

I was floating there was no other way to describe it. I could see my body and Simon holding it trying to make me drink. I wanted to tell him that I was okay and finally I was getting my death wish. It should have made me extremely happy, but instead I felt empty and sad. I no longer wanted to die, I wanted to live my unlife with Simon. I wanted to walk the nights with him on the beach and do all the normal stuff couples do. I wanted him to hold me during the day in our bedroom. I wanted to beat him at those stupid video games he liked so much and then nurse his wounded ego. I just wanted to be with him. I guess you really should be careful what you wish for.

"Ahh baby girl don't be sad."

That voice I would have recognized anywhere. I turned with a huge grin. I ran to him and threw myself into his arms.

"Dad what are you doing here?" He chuckled but held onto me and I failed to see how any of this was funny. He always had a strange sense of humor so one could only guess with him.

"Emma I'm dead. I died that night I went out to the store."

Straight and to the point that was my father for you. Oh hell I had spent all this time thinking horrible things about him and how he had been a dead beat father. I began to cry now but not the bloody tears of a vampire but actual regular tears. He brushed them away quickly and lifted my chin up so I was looking at him.

"Hey it's okay I actually made it to heaven. I always thought for sure I wouldn't so it really surprised me when I got up there. It's really beautiful up there I think you would enjoy it. Momma's there she sends her love and she says if you ever try to hurt yourself again she would come down long enough to boot you square in the butt.To hell with the reprucsions I belive were her exact words."

"Momma's there ? Why isn't she here with you now then?"

"We have rules we have to follow and she couldn't break them. Once the big man up there speaks we have to listen. Anyways my dear you have some very big things coming your way. The S.S.V isn't after you because of Simon  
changing you. It's just there cover story. I'm afraid it's all myfault."

"What? How is it your fault?"

"A few months ago we had run into money problems. I had gotten fired from my job at the plant and we were on the verge of becoming homeless. One night when I was at the bar I meant Trina's right hand man. He and I got to  
drinking and talking and he offered me a job being a blood runner. It paid great and I accepted without much thought."

"Wait dad, who's Trina and what's a blood runner?"

"I was getting to that Trina is the S.S.V's section leader. She is a stone cold with no remorse what so ever. She's over two thousand years old. So she's very strong and powerful and very dangerous. So it's best to stay on her good side if you can help it." Okay so I had already crossed over to her bad side obviously nothing I could do about that now.

"Now back to my story a blood runner is usually a human who transports packed blood to high paying vamps during the day hours. We go in collect the money and put the blood in the fridge. Well on one of these runs some of the money and blood went missing. I honestly had nothing to do with it, but since it was on my run they blamed it on me anyways. So they order a hit placed on me and my family. I went there that night to plead with Trina not to kill you. But like I said she's a stone cold killer. She broke my neck in a heartbeat and had my body dumped in the garbage dump over near 23rd street. If you could  
when you have time please remove it and bury it somewhere nice."

I wanted to kill her, she had taken away my father the only family I had left in the world. All gone because she liked to murder and be a royal bitch . My fist would be having a meeting with her face very soon.

"Well I guess she's been killing a lot of innocent people and the big man upstairs is not happy about it. He's sending his own angel of death after her. If that angel will take the job that is." It took a few minutes for his  
words to sink in.

"What? Me? But I'm a vampire eternally damned and all that jazz I'm not going to heaven when I die…"

"Emma he can forgive people for their sins. He turns water into wine and all that stuff. What he says pretty much goes. In fact his willing to pardon you and grant you full access after you pass over for the final time. You can be with Mamma and me again. " I didn't even pause to think it over. I loved my parents so much but my heart was leading me down a different path.

"What about Simon? Does he get a pardon to cause in all honesty it wont be heaven for me without him."

"I don't know Emma nothing was said about him. He's killed a lot of people in his time. Were as you have not."

"I've never seen him kill anyone that I can recall."

"He killed you."

I was getting angry at my father and this was not how I wanted to spend my time with him. I wanted us to part on happy terms. Not having that aged old discussion in which a father didn't particularly like his daughter's choice in soon to be boyfriends.

"No dad I killed myself or did you miss that?"

"I saw Emma, I saw everything. I've been briefed on your sire though when he was first turned Jack had been taken away and he was left alone with Nathan. Their demons controlled them and together they murdered at least seventy innocent people until Jack was returned to them. They were good at hiding the bodies and the S.S.V never found the victims. I'm not sure if there will be an after life for him that will be enjoyable."

My father spoke with so much certainty I felt my heart break into a million little pieces. I made my final choice then and there.

"I'll help you out but tell the big man he can keep his spot in heaven for someone else. I'm staying with Simon to hell with the consequences."

My father's face was horror stricken, he had never even thought I would decline his offer.

"I can't stop you I'm not permitted. All I can do is give you the power you will need to stop Trina and baby girl let me tell you this is one battle that will not be easy."

He placed a hand on my head and a bright light which seemed to be ten times brighter than the sun surrounded me. I closed my eyes and let all the answers come to me. I learned everything I would need to know for the upcoming battle.  
Just as fast as the light had come I could feel it leaving I slowly opened my eyes and found myself face to face with Simon. He was crying blood red tears and pleading with me to wake up. It took him a moment to realise that his pleas had been answered. I gave him my best lop sided grin.

"Welcome back kitten. Neverhat to me again." He pulled me gently up into his arms and kissed me. It was sweet and tender and everything that I needed at the moment. I let myself relax and enjoy my time with my sire. I would deal  
with my experience with my father later after I was done enjoying my Simon. Because to me this was my heaven and I couldn't want anything more. He paused and pulled slightly away so he could speak.

"Emma I love you!"

"I love you too Simon!"


	9. Chapter 9:Happy Birthday Emma

**A.N.- Well Happy voting people. It should be an interesting night. Anyways please read and review. :)I think there's gonna be two more chapters and then it's over. I might do a squeal if you guys want me to.**

**Simon POV**

It had been two days since Emma had almost died. I had been so thankful when she came back to me. Nathan had been too. That is until Emma and I started making out then he had just been really hurt and angry. He had stormed out of the apartment and we hadn't seen him since. I really hope nothing bad had happened to him. But I must confess these last few days had been the best days of my life. Emma and I had spent so much time together. She had explained to me about her near death experience and everything that had happened to her. She had come back different somehow we just hadn't figured out how different yet. I would have to keep a close eye on her and hope the S.S.V. didn't strike at us until we figured it all out.

I laid in bed thinking over the whole situation with Emma cuddled close next to me. For once I was glad that I was a demon it had lead me to the love of my unlife. I shifted to turn over accidentally knocking something off the bed. I glared at the offending object now cluttering my floor. The contents of Emma's wallet seemed to mock me. I scooted away from my love and leaned over to clean up her stuff and put it back in the wallet. The last item caught my attention it was her drivers license. I studied it for a moment and laughed at the her picture. Some how the DMV always seemed to manage to take the worst pictures ever. Well at least as a vampire she would have many lifetimes to get a better picture. Contrary to popular beliefs vampires do show up on film. We just don't like to have pictures taken because it would be harder to maintain our identities in the future. But for things like passports and drivers licenses we really don't have much of a choice. Technology was really starting to become a pain in the ass.

I was just about to close the wallet when a date on the licenses caught my eye. I did a double take as I looked at it for a second time. Oh great, my first serious girlfriend in awhile and I very nearly missed her birthday. I smacked myself quietly in the forehead then climbed out of bed. I had some very serious matters to attend to before my love awoke. Which only probably left me a good hour to plan something. I all but flew to my computer and grabbed my cell phone. Forget what I said about technology being a pain in the ass right now it was my saving grace.

**Emma POV  
**

I awoke alone in the bed and was slightly put off. I missed my Simon already and I had no clue where he could be. I got up and padded softly out to the living room in search of my man. Well crap he wasn't out there. Oh god, what if he had been taken by the S.S.V and was being tortured and killed as I sat around in my ducky pajamas? I couldn't bare the thought any longer. I barreled out the door into the hall.

I was half way down the stairs when I was caught from behind by a tight embrace. The scent was so familiar I sighed in happiness. Simon was holding me and nothing bad had happened to him.

"Kitten what in the world are you doing out here in your pj's?"

"Looking for you. What do you think I was doing? Putting on a fashion show for the neighbors?" I asked pointing to Ms. Johnson the eighty year old woman who lived next door to my old apartment. She gave a disapproving look at me and continued on her way. Mumbling about kids today not having the sense god gave a goat. It caused me to giggle uncontrollably so much that I didn't even notice Simon shutting the door to our apartment and depositing me on the couch.

"Get dressed Kitten, we have a date tonight." he said and turned away from me to head into the kitchen. That's funny I don't remember having a date planned for tonight but rather than point it out I scrambled around trying to get ready. My ducky pj's flew to the floor and were exchanged for date worthy clothes. I choose to ignore picking them up and would happily indore Simon's lecture about leaving my clothes on the floor later. I had a date to get to. I quickly did my make up and hair. I was finished within an hour. Not bad timing if you ask me. As I reentered the living room I had to stop and stare. It was littered in pink rose petals and a trail that lead out the door.

I followed it to the stairs that lead to the rooftop. My boyfriend was crazy that's all there was to it. I slowly opened the door to the roof and was once again nearly floored. The whole roof edge was surrounded by roses and a small table sat in the middle a few candles were lit up to provide a more romantic atmosphere.

Simon stood next to the table looking like he had just stepped off the cover of G.Q. magazine. I ran to him a threw myself into his arms. Kissing him for all I was worth. He smiled when I was finished.

"So I guess you like it so far?"

I nodded my head not able to form words because I would have started bawling like a baby. No one had ever done anything like this for me before. It was amazing beyond words. He pulled out a chair for me and pushed it in when I sat down. He then pulled out a bottle of blood and poured some into the two glasses sitting on the table.

"Sorry we can't have birthday cake." he said as he sat down next to me. I had forgotten that it was my eighteenth birthday. Wow was I not the brightest person in the world?

"It's okay I hate birthday cake anyways. The frosting is way to freaking sweet." I grinned at him and politely sipped my drink. The demon in me roared and nearly demanded I find the next available human and drain them dry. I ignored it and returned to sipping my drink. Simon drank his quickly and stood up then dropped to one knee in front of me.

"Emma I know we haven't been together for very long, but I love you with all my heart. For as long as I live it will be you and no other. Will you marry me?" He pulled out a box from his jacket and opened it. Inside sat a claddagh ring. It was white gold with two hands holding a heart and at the top of the heart was a crown with a diamond in the middle.

"Emma?" Simon asked nervously. He was awaiting my answer.

"Yes Simon I will!" He pulled the ring out and placed it on my hand ring finger. With the heart pointing away from my body.

"If you wear it this way it lets everyone know your engaged, when we get married you face it towards you." He explained softly. I kissed him again. This was the best birthday I had ever had. Before anything else could happen the door to the stair way burst open and a tall woman grinned at us evilly.

"Hello sweet lings!" In that instant I knew this had to be Trina and right behind her stood Nathan and ten of her gaurds. Nathan glared at us both with hatred and contempt. He had betrayed us.


End file.
